


Can-can dance

by greenfishforokuma



Category: kanjani
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma





	Can-can dance

Ace是个众所周知的酒鬼。

15岁时他在儿童之家凭打架得来一罐啤酒，尝到那苦涩但清冽的味道后，他就和酒精脱不开关系了。酒入肝胆，把什么都融化了，把什么都忘记了。Ace感受不到其它孩子在身上留下的疼痛，只觉得每条血脉里都奔涌着畅快。这滋味太好，他不能拒绝沉溺其中。

Ace几乎把酒精视作搭档。地下拳击没有规矩，比赛前一罐罐酒下去，恐惧全蒸发干净了，只剩下个勇往直前的Ace。他酒量太好，不仅喝不醉还变得更加清明，世界变慢了似的，他每一拳都无比准确地击中要害，三下五除二就解决了对手。

每当眼前人轰然倒下时，Ace才感到酒精冲上脑海，眼前模糊一片。

于是他从来记不得自己击败的对手。

Ace乐于挑战，道场出生的Gum也好，精于枪械的Arsenal也罢，都是他挑战的对象。只有倒在地下，浑身肌肉都透出酸痛时，他才有想法去记住眼前人的脸。Ace搞不清其中缘由，也许他锁的紧紧的心，需要疼痛才能撼动。

Johnny是个例外。

第一次见面不是在孤儿院，是在酒吧。

Ace每次赢了地下拳击，押注在他身上的老板们就要请他一回。这些人年纪比他大了不止一轮，喝酒倒是赢不了半分。

块头巨大的富二代脑袋磕在桌上，醉的不省人事后，Ace才总算看清了吧台后的调酒师。那人的侧脸被长发遮了一半，面颊的轮廓因此显得更柔和。

“这不是…Johnny吗？”一个同样出身孤儿院的伙伴大着舌头说。“凭着张脸……女人缘旺的很呢……”

Johnny？Ace一点印象都没有。不过人长得漂亮倒是真的。

如同印了Ace的想法，Johnny投来了目光，虽说下一秒就移走了。Ace还是因此心情大好，冲人吹了声口哨，想要上去搭话。

谁料几个女孩子抢了先。他总是这么受女人欢迎吗？Ace想。那几个女孩麻雀似的围在Johnny身边，其中一个被推到最前头，脸红红的，举着一杯酒纠缠Johnny喝下去。被人请客没有拒绝的道理，这位调酒师就这么接了过来。

Ace以为所有男人喝酒都同他一样。一杯饮尽，酒杯狠敲在桌上， 越响越痛快。

Johnny不是的。

他喝酒时的姿态也漂亮，下巴微抬，脖颈画出美妙的弧度。结束后轻轻把酒杯推给女孩们看，眼尾泛红，显得画了眼线般上挑。像春天还未长开的叶尖。

Ace忍不了了，把女孩们推开，坐到Johnny面前。那人也不阻拦他，只抬头看了眼。

“你为什么在这里？”他越冷淡越让Ace想絮叨，“你还没成年吧？啊……虽说我也是。”

Johnny不理睬，低头擦他的杯子。

“刚才被人纠缠你怎么不拒绝？”他换个话题。

“在酒吧里干活，总不能拒绝客人吧？”Johnny回答，大概是习惯了这些要求，“万一人闹起事来我被投诉怎么办？”

“打工？……啊我知道，赚钱给女朋友？”

“和你没关系吧？”Johnny回答。

“真是…”Ace前倾身子，伸出手指勾了下Johnny的下巴。不出意外地被拍开了。

他还想动作。Johnny却咚的一声把一杯酒摆在了面前，Ace顿时笑了，拿起来喝尽。视线还黏在人身上。

昏黄的灯光如同蜜酒般洒在Johnny的身上，也不知是否有意，他前两颗纽扣解开，露出大片的胸膛 。他挽着袖管，纤细的手腕摇晃着调酒杯，印在Ace眼中。

冰块当啷作响，Ace心中的酒瘾似乎更重一分。

 

之后再见面时，Johnny在挨揍，几个大孩子围着他丢石子。叼着冰棍路过的Ace救了他，当然，只是顺手，他的目的是教训当中一个偷了他杂志的混蛋。

“啊。”等到把人都赶跑了，Ace才发现被欺负的那个是上次遇见的漂亮调酒师。“是你。”

不过他自己也有些意外，居然把人给记住了。

“谢谢…”Johnny轻声说，灰头土脸的，一双眼睛却还透着光。看了看Ace，又迅速低下头。

这种时候还冷冰冰的？Ace突然烦躁的很。他向来想到什么是什么，蹲下身子一把捏住Johnny的脸。

Johnny的脸颊好柔软，Ace揍过的那些男人往往粗糙的很。Johnny完全不同，让Ace心里愣了下。

对方被Ace捏疼了也不挣扎，想来是习惯了这种粗暴对待，只微微蹙着眉头。“不关你的事。”他回答的毫不客气。

Ace这下可真恼了，嘲讽式地轻笑，拎着Johnny的领口就把人摁到地上去。

Johnny这会儿愿意和他对视了，Ace见过无数双恐惧或愤怒的眼睛，而Johnny的眼里像清冽的湖水，倒映着冷漠的月光。

看着这样的眼睛，Ace暴躁的灵魂里如同注了镇定剂，稍许平静。但也焦躁起来。他咬着牙把台词说完:“老子救了你，你倒是……”

可惜他语言能力欠缺了些，倒是了半天也没个所以然，反过来窘了自己。拳头悬在Johnny的脸上，这人却仍旧不温不火的样子，让Ace揍不下去。

“妈的！”Ace低骂了一声，拳头一甩插回兜里，起了身惺惺离开。

走出很远他发现自己一直皱着眉头，这可太不寻常了。

当夜他醉到浑身发烧，下腹热的最厉害。Ace没有欺凌弱小的兴趣爱好，却在梦中把刚见面的Johnny欺负了个够。

 

Ace从Johnny身上收获了奇异的挫败感，这挑起他的斗争心，寻找和Johnny再度面对面的机会。

总算Ace找着Johnny了，他却迈不出步子了。

Johnny身边围着好多小孩，有的才到人腰间，有的走路都很生涩。Johnny弯下纤瘦的腰把小孩抱起来，明明自己也才年少，抱孩子的姿势已经很熟练。

Ace错愕了。他还以为Johnny一定是个冷面孔，谁想到还有如此温柔的一面。

阳光下Johnny柔软的发丝成了亚麻色，他穿着简单的灰色外套，倒透出朴实的好看来。

那群小弟锲而不舍地扯住他的衣服下摆，Johnny也不恼，好声好气地劝人放开，最后实在没了办法，被拽倒在草坪上。一个小女孩就趁机钻到他怀里去，Johnny边笑边摸摸女孩的头。

Ace终于意识到Johnny与他不同。Johnny善于用柔软的怀抱去安抚，而不是像Ace一样，靠身体的搏斗去伤害。

Ace看着Johnny，心里没由来的发闷。他自嘲的笑了两声。

他最后跑着离开，找了自动贩卖机，买罐啤酒一饮而尽，将易拉罐捏在手心里直到彻底扭曲。

 

Ace与Johnny见面了三次，这个人没有用拳击击败他，就给他留下了深刻的印象。

Ace的皮囊是透明的，所有的欲望都显而易见，宛若硕大的果实。他是无比自由的人，做想做的任何事，去想去的任何地方。就是这样的他，却几次被Johnny拦住脚步。

Ace从没仔细思考其中缘由。他得是很久之后才醒悟，Johnny于他，是比酒更深的瘾。

 

Ace十七岁，终于知道自己眼前时常模糊的缘由不是嗜酒。

先天性眼疾。

他把白纸黑字的诊断书丢在地上，扔上未燃尽的烟头，用脚狠狠踩灭，愤恨地碾了数下。

最后是沉默，大颗的眼泪，压抑在牙关的泣声。

他前十几年的人生里如同酒神在世，快乐癫狂，也终于迎来了自己的悲剧。

Ace之后的时光里总酒气缠身，他不打拳击了，和人之间的斗殴却是有增无减。肉体相撞时他感到自己威风尚存，可别人只把他看作个自暴自弃的笑话，滑稽的醉鬼。

和Johnny的再见面就是在这个时候。

这天Johnny身边还是有不少女人，Ace醉醺醺地过去摸她们，她们就全惊叫着逃开了。

“喂！别走啊！”Ace面上笑的眼睛都睁不开了，心里却搞不清自己在做什么。“来玩啊！”

“你适可而止。”Johnny愠怒地看着Ace，“别纠缠个没完。”

“啊……？”Ace这才慢慢转过脑袋和人对视，看清对方是谁后嘴角咧得更开了，“是你啊……”

他也不管杯子和酒瓶噼里啪啦碎了一地，撑着吧台就越了过去。Johnny吓得后腿，Ace伸手一揽，就把人抓到了自己怀里。

“嗯？”他赤着结实的上身，身体上的热气全传给了Johnny，是一种明示。“那你来替他们？”

这下Johnny眼中满是惊慌，像破碎开的琥珀。Ace忽的很高兴，因为他第一次在对方眼中看到了自己，而不仅仅是冷漠。

Johnny扭着身子要逃，手上的装饰品撞在Ace的身上，最后计无可施，直接冲Ace脸上来了一拳。Ace醉的一塌糊涂，哪里感受得到这点疼痛，反而觉得更有趣。搂着Johnny的腰往下压，让对方站都站不住，往下倒去。

Johnny走投无路，哭着求他:“不行……Ace……”

谁料这真让Ace停了动作。笑容都收了起来，一双眼眨了眨，仿佛单纯的小狗。

Johnny本想赶紧逃开的，可实在吓傻了，又因为重心不稳，双手虚虚地搭在Ace肩上，脸上苍白。好似独立无助的小动物。

“Ace……？”察觉到对方神情不对，天生照顾人的性情让Johnny也顾不得离开，软着声音问了一句，“你还好吗？”

Ace没回答，他粗糙的手指抚上Johnny的脸颊，大拇指蹭过唇角。

Johnny闭上了眼，可Ace没有粗暴地吻上来。

“这是你第一次叫我名字。”他喃喃的说。

“诶？”

更重要的是，实在太久没人叫这个名字了。

从Ace放下拳击手套后，他似乎就不叫Ace了。巷口揍他的人叫他混蛋或者小鬼，从前的老板嗤笑他为废物，床上粗野荡妇呻吟的是做作的称呼。

太久没有谁叫他Ace，太久没有谁把他当作人看。

Ace看着眼前的Johnny，他还想再说些什么。不想突然冲过来一个男人将他推开，连带着往脸上来了一拳。

Ace往地上啐了一口血。回过头来看见一个大叔，站在Johnny身边，居高临下地撇了Ace一眼。

那人还伸手搂了下Johnny的腰。

这下稍许冷静的头脑彻底充血。

Ace顿时笑了出来。挑衅？他会让这个人后悔的。

“喂。”他连临战的姿势也不摆，站在那儿竖了个中指，“店门口的猫挠起来也比你疼啊。”

那人果然中招，一步步走来。Johnny在后头紧张的抓住人衣袖，却被甩开了。

Ace见了不知为何，心中更燃起怒气来。他咬着牙上前，从前的技巧尚在，对付一个徒有肌肉的男人并不算难。

…至少他是这么自以为的。

 

Ace醒来时独自躺在大街上，地面冷冰冰的，腰磕的生疼。还好他已经习惯了——

但这回不同。

“啊。”他是在嘴角的疼痛中醒过来的，谁料一睁眼，见到的确实副熟悉的面孔。

“醒了？”那人说，一边从旁拿了棉棒，摁在Ace的嘴角。

Ace傻了，“诶？”了一声又说不出话，嘴唇撅着像个小孩子一样。他扭扭头，又用手碰碰。才总算相信自己正枕在Johnny的大腿上。

“抱歉啊。”Johnny低着头说，“昨天怎么也没拦住他…”

Ace只眨眨眼，像是没听明白似的。完了还抬头又放下，重复好几次像是感受对方大腿的触感。最后却苦了自己，脖子一扭卡在当中了。

Johnny气到了，翻翻眼睛双手扶着Ace脑袋给按了回去。“这个姿势方便我给你涂药水。仅此而已。”

Ace哪里是Johnny算的准的人，居然在他抽手时一把抓住了他的手腕。

Ace勾着笑，转着眼睛，一直想要和Johnny对视。Johnny偏偏不，假装自如地移开视线，可最终忍不住地笑出来了。

“咳咳。”掩饰的咳了几声，Johnny换了话题，“听说你……”

他没再说下去，指了指自己的眼睛。

Ace明白，点了点头。

Johnny叹了口气:“好几个开酒吧的老板都抱怨说你砸人场子。”

他沉默了一会儿，Ace还以为他要教训几句，就像Johnny对自己的那些小弟那样。

并没有。Johnny从衬衫兜里拿出一个小酒壶，踌躇了半天，最后塞到了Ace空着的那个手里。“别喝醉了都乱摔……这个……”

“摔不坏。”说完自己都笑了。

Ace不知道说什么好，目不转睛的瞧着人。把难得的景象收在心底。

不过他也有想问的，“昨天那个人……”

“朋友！”这回Johnny答的很快，很紧张的样子，“就是朋友。”

Ace喔了一声。其实他没所谓的，就算那人是Johnny的男朋友，难道他就会收手吗？

Johnny看人没多问，有些轻松。“我给你涂好药你就走吧？”犹豫了下又补充，“别再去闯祸了。”

对于这样婆婆妈妈的叮嘱，Ace难得的没有发脾气，只是闭紧了眼睛感受Johnny的触碰，手上紧紧握住那个酒壶。

这还是他第一次亲身感受Johnny的温柔。

 

这个酒壶从此被Ace一直带着，Johnny这番话或许真起了作用。Ace酒喝的不比以前少，酒疯倒是少耍了许多。

Ace一副好皮囊，嘴里酒气少一些的时候还能说些甜言蜜语，不过真情是一点不含。

有欲望就去满足，这是Ace的行事准则，至于之后的事？他绝不负责。

不是没想起过Johnny，可Ace几乎不去见他。

也许他也明白，再见面可就不是轻轻握住手那么简单。

 

后来的事情人尽皆知。始末屋开业，Ace与Jonny就这么成了工作伙伴。

没人知道过往两人间那些小小的故事，他们以为Ace与Johnny，不过是一人站在吧台前，一人站在吧台后。

偶尔也不是。

偶尔Ace会躺在地板上醒过来，脸上的伤口一定是上好药了。但他身边没有Johnny。

没有人和Ace说过，不过他凭直觉的，总隐隐觉得这两年间Johnny发生了什么。

也有些时候，Ace靠在墙后。听着Johnny富有技巧和目标说话，他说话技巧很高，语调不过分谄媚也不过分焦急。仿佛他是真心实意的渴望问题的答案，你回答他不仅是满足了对方，更是满足了自己。

但今天Johnny有点遇上麻烦了。

这个男人绝不正面回答Johnny，他抛出一点答案，又很快绕开。像跑出一块引诱老鼠的奶酪，有立马牵着绳子拉回来。

总是镇定自若的Johnny也急了，后颈微微出汗。

“要不，”男人挑眉，“你来我的咖啡馆，我们再多聊聊？”

Johnny知道这很危险，但他无路可走了，如果他得不到所需的情报，这回的任务绝对要失败。

“……好。”

他最后答应。和男人一块儿离开了始末屋。

 

Ace从墙后走出来，把燃尽的香烟随手丢进垃圾桶。他转了一圈，发现Mac，Gum，Jacky都不在。Arsenal在闷头大睡，Toppo戴着耳机沉浸在电子游戏当中。

就这么让Johnny走了？他莫名觉得很烦躁，闹着脑袋来回走，最后放弃，坐回吧台前，想靠老搭档来解决烦恼。

但他坐了好一会儿才醒过来:Johnny不在，哪有人帮他？

“操。”Ace语调平静地骂了声，一手却是重重地把酒壶敲在桌上。

他以最快的速度进房间换了西装，一路摔着门离开。

当然他没忘记把酒壶重新放进暗袋。

 

Ace想过Johnny会遭遇很糟糕的情况，但他没想到会这么糟糕。

他冲进咖啡馆的休息室里时，Johnny站都站不稳了，一双湿漉漉的眼睛圆睁着，惊恐的顺着声音看向Ace。

带走Johnny的男人最后被揍的面目全非，就差被Ace剁碎在地上。

“够了……”Johnny无力地握住Ace的手腕，体温高得要命。

Ace一脚把那些药物踩碎，转头面对Johnny，脸上立马挂上恼怒的笑。“你在做什么？”

Johnny下意识地往后退了一步，靠着墙，声音都颤抖着:“工作……”

“工作？”Ace嘲讽地轻笑，“你他妈的张开腿工作？”

“不是……我是没注意到……”Johnny咬着牙还想维护最后的尊严，可他受不住药物的影响了，直接跌坐在地上。

Ace面无表情地低下头，看这个对他温柔过，甚至算是施以援手过的人。

这个人因为天生一张漂亮的脸受无数的伤害，最后干脆用冷漠来护卫。现在终于露出蚌壳内柔软的部分，喘息着，渴求着。

Ace的衣角被Johnny抓住了，他知道自己受不住了，他要去取那颗珍珠。

 

Ace还是第一次见Johnny哭呢，泪水不停的掉下来。Johnny的喘息里有欢愉，也有痛苦。Ace的索取如此粗暴，如同一只豹子撕开梅花鹿的血肉。

Ace知道Johnny痛，但身下人越是痛的锁紧眉头，他越想要用力。最好痛苦贯彻进血肉，Johnny再也不能避开他。

Ace第一次如此彻底感受到，自己空虚又巨大的欲望深处站着的是谁。

Ace与Johnny的喘息声交织在一起，那是酒神疯狂到极点的乐声。

 

 

之后Ace和Johnny的关系陷入了僵局。

Ace好像是救了Johnny，但他又做了很过分的事。

何况他把Johnny背着带回始末屋的时候，Johnny跟刚从水里捞出来似的，身上各种痕迹。

当时其他人的眼神，Ace至今一想就觉得自己要炸。

Johnny呢，却和平常一样，不咸不淡的。但也不知道是不是错觉，Ace总觉得他和自己说话时有些紧张，像是害怕。可偶然忽的一抬头，能发现Johnny正看着他，嘴角有向上的弧度。

Ace狠的都做过了，这下却是手足无措了。

这是个令他恼火的状况，偏偏Mac火上浇油了一把，派他们两个一起出任务。

 

Ace就围观着Johnny好声好气地劝说一个中年女人，求她让Ace和Johnny进去她丈夫的办公室。

Ace都要无聊的数蚂蚁的时候，女人总算答应了。领着两人上电梯，刷了卡上楼。

之后的都很顺利，撂倒保卫，踹开门，把目标捆起来绑椅子上，再把委托人要的文件翻出来。

……顺利过头了。

Ace在镜子里瞧见被绑起来的男人那得意的眼神时，就知大事不妙，他放弃手上翻找着的文件，转过头就跑。

为时已晚了。中年女人用手枪瞄准了Ace。

Ace露出了讥讽的笑，缓慢而肯定的向女人迈出了一步。女人瞬间慌了，大声警告Ace不要过来。

“啊，大妈……”Ace摇了摇头。

对方不知道他绝不会畏惧任何事物，他永远勇往直前，因为他没有什么可失去的了。

可是…  
Ace感到血直往头上冲，那女人把枪口对准了Johnny。  
Ace怕了。

“把你找到的东西放下！”

Ace没辙，啧了一声把文件扔在地上。

Ace从未这么紧瞧着女人慢慢的走过来，该死的她还一直拿枪对着Johnny。

——女人蹲下身了  
就是现在！Ace冲上去把女人推开，枪掉在地上他立马要夺，谁料女反应快得很拿起枪就要按下扳机。

Ace一瞬间在心里把会的脏话全骂遍了。

扳机扣下了。

“Ace！”Johnny拼了命地冲过来，但他根本来不及。

枪响了。Ace倒在地上。

Ace没想到他这么快又见到Johnny哭了，这回眼泪全落在了他脸上。

——对不起啊  
他在心里说，可能是他这辈子第一次道歉。

女人靠过来，重新拿起散在地上的纸张。

于是Johnny看到，“死了的”Ace冲自己绽开了那经典的笑容。

下一秒女人的手里的枪就到了Ace手上。

枪又响了，这回是抵着女人的脑门。

 

Ace捧着傻了的Johnny的脸，笑个没完。

他从西服内侧口袋里拿出那个酒壶。

现在这玩意儿彻底报废了，上头死死嵌进去一颗子弹，壶的形状彻底变形。

Ace看着Johnny的眼睛，说:“多谢它…”

“是……我送的那个？”

“对。”

Johnny不说话了，抿着嘴唇用袖口擦眼泪。

Ace更开心了，这样的沉默并不让他恼火。

“你再送我一个？”

他看着Johnny的眼睛，现在他总算清楚，这琥珀的深处是有他的。

当然作为代价，Ace要失去无所畏惧的能力了，因为他再不是一无所有。

“……好。”

 

Ace吻住Johnny的唇瓣，他不善于言语与赞美，但他必须承认这滋味胜过一切人间美酿。

那是最深的瘾。


End file.
